staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Marca 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:05 Sprawa dla reportera - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Życie dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3056; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2716 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 131 - Doskonała (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 96 (seria II, odc. 48) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 96); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /186/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Cavaliada Warszawa - podsumowanie; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 48/111, Kiedy dzieci rodzą dzieci (Highway to Heaven, ep. 48/111, Children's Children); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Konkurs na najlepsze piersi - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 97 (seria II, odc. 49) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 97); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3057; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2717 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /300/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Przepis dnia - /187/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Amazonia - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Bodo Kox; wyk.:Aleksandra Domańska, Klara Bielawka, Marcin Dorociński, Adam Woronowicz, Jakub Gierszał, Lesław Żurek, Aga Bogdan; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Oto historia - Towarzysz Wiesław od agitatora do dyktatora - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Jeden dzień (One Day); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Lone Scherfig; wyk.:Anne Hathaway, Jim Sturgess, Ken Stott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Londyńczycy - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Mickiewicz na masce samochodu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 48/111, Kiedy dzieci rodzą dzieci (Highway to Heaven, ep. 48/111, Children's Children); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 748; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 749; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1256 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 493 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Korek - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 7/101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Na sygnale - odc. 6/26 Człowiek bez przeszłości - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc.2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Newton - Kosmiczna turystyka (The fascination of space. Weltraumtouristik); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/84; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1256 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1257 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1127 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 860; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Nieznane powstanie w Arabii Saudyjskiej (Saudi' s Secret Uprising); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Safa Al. Ahmad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Moja krew - txt. str. 777; dramat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 7 "Nadajnik i morfina"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Nieznane powstanie w Arabii Saudyjskiej (Saudi' s Secret Uprising); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Informacje kulturalne ekstra - Herbert 2015; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szlakiem Kolberga - Stanisław Soyka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Rozmówki polsko - skandynawskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 15 - Licytacja (Janka) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama ok. godz. 08:50.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 21 "Uzdrowiciel" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1197 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 28* (seria III, odc. 2) - Tam i z powrotem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (236); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Jestem prawdziwym lwowiakiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Szlakiem Kolberga - Stanisław Soyka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 9 - Socrealizm; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 21 "Uzdrowiciel" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (691) Zanzibar - Knapczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Wojna cesarzy - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód: Strażnik Podola; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1197 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Rozmówki polsko - skandynawskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Królowa Kleopatra; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (692) Islandia - Jankowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Racja stanu - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc.152; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 21 "Uzdrowiciel" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Wojna cesarzy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Królowa Kleopatra; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (692) Islandia - Jankowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1197; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Racja stanu - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Śladami Podlasian - Al Capone; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Warszawa 06:35 Mamy to! 07:20 Naturalnie tak 07:25 Wokół nas 07:31 Pogoda 07:33 Dzień dobry Warszawo - magazyn 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:20 Pogoda 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:15 Plebania (19) 09:35 Plebania (20) 10:05 Co u nas? 10:08 Przechodzień codzienny 10:15 Co niesie dzień 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Młodzież kontra 11:45 Przystanek Ziemia 12:05 Co u nas? 12:15 Ślizg 12:40 Wokół nas 12:45 Agrobiznes 13:15 Dziennik regionów 13:17 Wokół nas 13:25 Plebania (21) 13:45 Plebania (22) 14:15 Przechodzień codzienny 14:30 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 15:25 Legendy regionalne 15:35 Co u nas? 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Astronarium 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:42 Pogoda 17:44 Szkoła przetrwania - magazyn 17:50 Studio reportażu: Językiem Gombrowicza - reportaż 18:09 Kronika Warszawska - film dokumentalny 18:27 Pogoda 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:50 Raport na gorąco 18:53 Pogoda 18:55 Wywiad Kuriera 19:07 Kościół z bliska 19:32 Interwencje Jolanty Erol - magazyn 20:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 20:05 Raport na gorąco 20:07 Pogoda 20:09 Porozmawiajmy o... - program publicystyczny 20:57 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:16 Raport na gorąco 22:18 Pogoda 22:21 Kronika waw.pl - felieton 22:30 Co u nas? 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 00:10 Za wielkim murem 00:25 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 01:50 Wokół nas 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Astronarium 02:45 Małe wiktoriańskie sekrety - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 03:55 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 04:45 Za wielkim murem 05:00 Telekurier 05:25 Raport z Polski 06:00 Glob - magazyn nowości naukowych 06:20 Przechodzień codzienny TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:50 Pogoda Info 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:42 Gość poranka 07:50 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:12 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 10:29 Serwis info 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis info 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:22 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 16:58 Flesz Info 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 17:56 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:29 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:40 Felieton TVP Info: Dopłaty bezpośrednie - wnioski - felieton 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:49 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:50 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia - program informacyjny 23:45 Echa stadionów - program sportowy 00:00 Teleexpress Extra 00:25 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:10 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 01:42 Serwis info flesz 01:55 Serwis info 02:15 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:10 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:35 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:07 Serwis info flesz 04:15 Echa stadionów - program sportowy 04:30 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia - program informacyjny 05:15 Życie dla ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij! - magazyn 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn Polsat HD 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (501) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (139) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (140) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (110) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (419) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (111) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (502) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2058) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (111) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (698) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (608) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2059) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (188) 20:05 Megahit: Niepowstrzymany - thriller (USA,2010) 22:05 xXx: Następny poziom - film sensacyjny (USA,2005) 00:10 Sztuka dorastania - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2011) 02:00 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Odlotowy ogród (2) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Szkoła (88) 12:00 Szpital (316) 13:00 Piekielny hotel (1) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (437) 15:00 Szkoła (89) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Ile potrzeba tatuaży, żeby być szczęśliwym? - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (438) 18:00 Szpital (317) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:10 Doradca smaku (33) - magazyn kulinarny 20:15 Na Wspólnej (2034) 20:50 Ugotowani (21) 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz (3) 22:30 Żony Hollywood (1) 23:30 The Following (1) 00:30 Kamuflaż 2 (8) 01:30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Uwaga! 02:25 Sekrety magii 03:45 Rozmowy w toku: Ile potrzeba tatuaży, żeby być szczęśliwym? - talk-show TV 4 06:00 Zamiana żon: Michalikowie vs. Wawrzyniakowie (3) 07:05 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show (4) 07:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (39) 08:05 The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show 4 (7) 08:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (2) 09:00 The Garfield Show (46) 09:15 The Garfield Show (47) 09:30 The Garfield Show (4) 09:45 The Garfield Show (5) 10:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (10) 10:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (11) 11:00 Dzikie serce (9) 12:00 Sekrety sąsiadów (8) 12:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (48) 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci (48) 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (12) 10:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (13) 16:00 Dom nie do poznania (79) 17:00 Dzikie serce (10) 18:00 Sekrety sąsiadów (9) 18:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (49) 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci (49) 20:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (1) 20:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (2) 21:00 Śmierć na talerzu (3) 22:00 Galileo (474) 23:00 Galileo (475) 00:00 Spadkobiercy (19) 01:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:00 To był dzień - program informacyjny 03:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 05:00 Disco Polo Life (10) TVN 7 HD 05:10 We dwoje (4/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Męski typ: Jerzy Dziewulski 07:00 Julia (148) 07:35 Brzydula (83) 08:10 Sąd rodzinny: Dobra rodzinne (151) 09:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Współlokator (552) 10:10 Gwiazdy wierzą w duchy 2 (1/18) 11:15 Mango 12:50 Sąd rodzinny: Flowers of the Night (152) 13:50 Szpital (80) 14:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Krzyk dziecka (553) 15:50 Rozkochane popołudnie: Julia (149) 16:25 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (84) 17:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Kobieta ze stali (11/142) 18:00 Dr House (14/22) 19:00 Dr House (15/22) 20:00 Alive: Dramat w Andach - film katastroficzny (USA,1993) 22:40 Wybrani (3/22) 23:45 Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia - film przygodowy (USA,Niemcy,Japonia,Wielka Brytania,Holandia,2003) 02:10 Sekrety magii Polsat 2 06:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (44) 07:00 Pierwsza miłość (2055) 07:40 Awantura o kasę (179) 08:40 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Właściwy partner (79) 09:40 Miodowe lata: Przed pierwsza gwiazdką (13) 10:15 Miodowe lata: Niespodzianka urodzinowa (14) 10:50 Rodzina zastępcza: Zazdrość i pisanina (6) 11:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Spełniona przepowiednia (7) 11:55 13 posterunek (14) 12:30 Daleko od noszy: Sensacyjna kwarantanna (119) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Bank pana Wigonia (120) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kożuchowska (432) 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Żarty, żarciki (433) 14:30 Spadkobiercy (70) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Stryj Leon (135) 16:00 Miodowe lata: Awans (15) 16:35 Miodowe lata: Sierżant Roku (16) 17:10 13 posterunek (15) 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Śmiertelna zabawa (406) 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Artystyczny trójkąt (407) 19:00 Dlaczego ja? (318) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy (262) 21:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (45) 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich: Szara strefa (135) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Cudowne rozmnożenie (2) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Ciało zwrotne (23) 00:30 Dlaczego ja? (318) 01:30 Trudne sprawy (262) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:05 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (2056) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kożuchowska (432) 04:30 Pełna chata: 13-osobowa rodzina Zielińskich z Konstantynowa (8) 05:00 Ewa gotuje (222) 05:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (25) TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Wieś - to też Polska 09:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 09:30 Vatican Magazine 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 11:30 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:40 Refleksje nad Psalmem XXIII (9) 11:50 Retrospekcja 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Sól ziemi 13:20 Koncert życzeń 14:10 O funduszach Unii Europejskiej, czyli ile, komu i na co? (3) 15:00 Konklawe - jak wybiera się papieża - film dokumentalny (Hiszpania,2013) 15:45 Święty na każdy dzień 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Sanktuaria polskie 16:30 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 16:50 Świadkowie 17:20 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:55 40 dni ze św. Franciszkiem 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Brat Ogień (10) 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Wędrówka w nieznane - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2013) 23:35 Na równiku - film dokumentalny 23:55 Święty na każdy dzień 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:55 40 dni ze św. Franciszkiem 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Brat Ogień (10) 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 Św. Patryk - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 05:55 Święty na każdy dzień 06:00 Wypaczone sumienia 06:40 Mobilne Muzeum Jana Pawła II 07:00 Przypływ islamu (4) 07:35 Ks. Bronisław Markiewicz - wielki wychowawca młodzieży 07:55 Świat w obrazach TVN 24 HD 05:55 Wstajesz i wiesz 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:05 Wstajesz i wiesz 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:16 Wstajesz i wiesz 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:35 Wstajesz i wiesz 06:45 Skrót informacji 06:46 Wstajesz i wiesz 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:05 Wstajesz i wiesz 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:16 Wstajesz i wiesz 07:30 Jeden na jeden - poranny wywiad TVN 24 07:41 Wstajesz i wiesz 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:46 Wstajesz i wiesz 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:05 Wstajesz i wiesz 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:16 Wstajesz i wiesz 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:35 Wstajesz i wiesz 08:45 Skrót informacji 08:46 Wstajesz i wiesz 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:06 Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:15 Skrót informacji 09:16 Wstajesz i wiesz 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:35 Wstajesz i wiesz 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:46 Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 15 na żywo - magazyn informacyjny 16:00 Fakty po południu - program informacyjny 17:30 Teleserwis - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Tak jest - program publicystyczny 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 21:00 Dwie prawdy - magazyn 21:30 Polska i świat - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 01:10 Czarno na białym - magazyn 01:40 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 03:15 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił - magazyn 03:45 Film dokumentalny 04:50 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 05:30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny TVN 24 Biznes i Świat 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 07:30 Serwis zagraniczny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 08:30 Serwis zagraniczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:17 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 09:30 Świat według Jacka 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Kiosk z gazetami 10:15 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Serwis informacyjny 10:43 Kiosk z gazetami 10:55 Serwis informacyjny 11:10 Kiosk z gazetami 11:15 Serwis informacyjny 11:33 Serwis informacyjny 11:53 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 12:22 Serwis informacyjny 12:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 12:29 Serwis zagraniczny 12:52 Serwis informacyjny 12:58 Pogoda 12:59 Serwis informacyjny 13:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 13:22 Serwis informacyjny 13:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 13:29 Serwis zagraniczny 13:52 Serwis informacyjny 13:58 Pogoda 13:59 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 14:22 Serwis informacyjny 14:28 Pogoda dla biznesu 14:29 Serwis zagraniczny 14:52 Serwis informacyjny 14:58 Pogoda 14:59 Serwis informacyjny 15:10 Publicystyka ekonomiczna 15:22 Serwis informacyjny 15:27 Pogoda dla biznesu 15:28 Serwis zagraniczny 15:51 Serwis informacyjny 15:57 Pogoda 15:58 Świat o czwartej 16:20 Świat o czwartej 16:30 Pogoda dla biznesu 16:31 Świat o czwartej 16:49 Świat o czwartej 17:00 Bilans 17:20 Milion w portfelu 17:26 Pogoda dla biznesu 17:30 Publicystyka 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:15 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje pieniądze 18:25 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje praca 18:37 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje umowy 18:47 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje firma i podatki 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Fakty po Faktach 19:53 Serwis informacyjny 20:25 Świat 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:15 Świat technologii 21:40 Milion w portfelu 21:47 Bilans 22:00 24 godziny 22:35 24 godziny 23:00 Dokument 00:18 Świat 00:50 24 godziny 01:25 24 godziny 01:45 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje pieniądze 01:55 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje praca 02:06 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje umowy 02:17 Biznes dla ludzi - twoje firma i podatki 02:32 Inny punkt widzenia 03:17 Xięgarnia 03:46 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 04:37 24 godziny 05:10 24 godziny 05:30 Tydzień na rynkach 05:51 Biznes dla ludzi 06:30 Świat technologii Polsat News HD 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:50 Graffiti 09:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Światowidz 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 To jest dzień 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Serwis informacyjny 20:00 To był dzień. Otwarcie 21:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Tak czy nie 22:00 Wydarzenia Opinie Komentarze 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Informacje dnia 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Interwencja 00:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 00:35 To był dzień. Otwarcie 01:30 Biznes informacje Polsat News 2 06:00 WidziMiSię 07:00 Prawy do Lewego, Lewy do Prawego 08:00 To był dzień na świecie 09:00 WidziMiSię 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:20 Pogoda 10:30 Publicystyka 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:20 Pogoda 11:30 Publicystyka 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:20 Pogoda 12:30 Publicystyka 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:20 Pogoda 13:30 Publicystyka 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:05 Pogoda 14:10 Nie rządem Polska stoi 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 Publicystyka 15:35 Światowidz 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:30 Zoom na giełdę 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Zoom na giełdę 18:00 Rozmowa polityczna 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Arts of Crafts 19:45 Od redakcji 20:00 Prawy do Lewego, Lewy do Prawego 21:00 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 WidziMiSię 23:00 Rozmowa polityczna 23:30 Biznes informacje 23:50 Prawy do Lewego, Lewy do Prawego 00:50 Od redakcji 01:00 Informacje dnia 01:45 Arts of Crafts 02:00 To był dzień na świecie 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi TV Puls HD 06:00 Złotopolscy: Kupon (140) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Cichy ślub (141) 07:00 Nash Bridges 6: Coś pożyczonego (113) 07:55 Nash Bridges 6: Gość z Miami (114) 08:55 Nash Bridges 6: Wrobiony (115) 09:55 Sekret 3 (147) - telenowela 11:00 Zbuntowany anioł (49) 11:55 Co ludzie powiedzą? (6) 12:30 Królowa serc (62) 13:30 Królowa serc (63) 14:30 Niania 3: Lekcja odpowiedzialności (36) 15:00 Niania 3: Testament (37) 15:30 Niania 3: Łabędzi śpiew (38) 16:00 13 posterunek 2 (16) 16:45 13 posterunek 2 (17) 17:25 Boso przez świat: Kokosy z kokosów - cykl reportaży 18:00 Boso przez świat: Południowy Tyrol - cykl reportaży 18:30 Boso przez świat: Areszt - cykl reportaży 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Memento Mort/Zemsta jest słodka (26) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Czerwony wiewiór/To kwestia czasu (1) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (11) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (12) 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (13) 22:50 Morderczy występ - thriller (USA,2009) 00:30 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Ewa Farna (5) 01:35 Taki jest świat - pod lupą (7) 02:30 Dyżur 2 (19) - serial dokumentalny 03:05 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Dyżur 2 (20) - serial dokumentalny 03:55 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 04:20 Menu na miarę (5) 04:45 Z archiwum policji (5) 05:05 Menu na miarę (6) 05:30 Z archiwum policji (6) Puls 2 HD 06:00 Niania 3 (35) 06:30 Niania 3 (36) 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 2 (8) 07:20 Flintstonowie (119) 08:00 Flintstonowie (120) 08:20 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (118) 09:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (119) 09:20 Psi patrol (11) 10:00 Bąbelkowy świat gupików (16) 10:40 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (11) 10:50 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (12) 11:00 Zaczarowany ołówek (6) 11:10 Zaczarowany ołówek (7) 11:30 Zaczarowany ołówek (8) 11:40 Zaczarowany ołówek (9) 11:50 Zaczarowany ołówek (10) 12:00 Baranek Shaun (91) 12:05 Baranek Shaun (92) 12:10 Baranek Shaun (93) 12:35 Baranek Shaun (94) 12:40 Baranek Shaun (95) 12:45 Baranek Shaun (96) 12:50 Klub Winx 6 (13) 13:25 Klub Winx 6 (14) 13:55 Barbie Mariposa - film animowany (USA,2008) 15:25 Pixie i Dixie (1) 15:30 Pixie i Dixie (2) 15:40 Pixie i Dixie (3) 16:00 Gumisie (10) 16:30 Gumisie (11) 17:00 Zwariowane melodie (66) 17:10 Zwariowane melodie (15) 17:20 Zwariowane melodie (16) 17:25 Zwariowane melodie (17) 17:40 Zwariowane melodie (18) 17:45 Zwariowane melodie (19) 18:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 2 (8) 18:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 2 (9) 19:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (9) 19:30 Łowcy okazji 2 (10) 20:00 Łowcy okazji 4 (2) 20:30 Piekielny hotel Gordona Ramsaya 2 (1) 21:25 Przypadki Cezarego P. (2) 22:05 Przypadki Cezarego P. (3) 22:40 Jerry Springer Show (29) 23:35 Jerry Springer Show (30) 00:30 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu (12) 01:30 Dyżur (11) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (7) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (8) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (12) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Ale numer! 4 (10) TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (1005) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 08:00 Galileo EXTRA (51) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza (171) 10:00 Zaklinacz psów 9 (9) 11:00 Frank i dżungla (7) 12:05 Miodowe lata: Eksmisja (19) 12:35 Miodowe lata: Odpowiedź za 99.000 zł (20) 13:10 Miodowe lata: Mój braciszek Karol (21) 13:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Gry rodzinne (172) 14:45 Rude Tube (6) 15:15 Strażnik Teksasu (104) 16:15 Wojny parkingowe (11) 16:45 Customy Danny'ego (11) - reality show 17:15 Czarodziejki (42) 18:15 Miodowe lata: Lunatyk (22) 18:50 Miodowe lata: Smak wolności (23) 19:25 Miodowe lata: Przybysz z kosmosu (24) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (52) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (2) 21:30 Strefa śmierci - film katastroficzny (Niemcy,USA,2004) 23:35 Klan wampirów - thriller (USA,2002) 01:25 Strażnik Teksasu (100) 02:25 1000 złych uczynków (5) 03:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów (13) - program muzyczny 04:00 America's Got Talent (41) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Szósty zmysł (1006) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Canal + HD 06:00 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 06:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 07:00 + De Lux - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:45 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 08:15 Obrońcy skarbów - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,USA,2014) 10:15 W tonacji+ - magazyn muzyczny 11:05 Moje pieczone kurczaki - film obyczajowy (Polska,2002) 12:15 Senada - dramat obyczajowy (Słowenia,Francja,Włochy,Bośnia i Hercegowina,2013) 13:30 Królowa Śniegu - film animowany 14:45 Morze Śródziemne, nasza wspólna kolebka - film dokumentalny 16:15 Kobieta na topie - komedia romantyczna (USA,2000) 17:50 W tonacji+ - magazyn muzyczny 18:40 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Obrońcy skarbów - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,USA,2014) 21:00 Premiera: Chiński zodiak - film karate (Hongkong,Chiny,2012) 23:00 Nie przegap extra - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Wilk z Wall Street - dramat biograficzny (USA,2013) 02:05 W imię... - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2013) 03:45 Marynia - film obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 05:30 + De Lux - magazyn motoryzacyjny Canal + Film HD 06:00 Święta krowa - komedia (Finlandia,Niemcy,2011) 07:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:55 + De Lux - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:20 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 09:20 Wysocki - film biograficzny (Rosja,2011) 11:30 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 12:00 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:20 Cirque du Soleil: Dalekie światy - film fantasy (USA,2012) 13:50 Nie przegap extra - magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Super-bohaterowie - komedia przygodowa (USA,1999) 16:00 Zauroczenie - thriller (USA,2013) 17:35 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 18:05 Ambassada - komedia (Polska,2013) 19:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Rake (8) - serial sensacyjno-komediowy 20:45 Facet (nie)potrzebny od zaraz - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2014) 22:15 Gangster - dramat kryminalny (USA,2012) 00:10 Tropiciel - film przygodowy (Kanada,USA,2007) 01:50 Dziewczyna z szafy - film obyczajowy (Polska,2012) 03:25 Kolos - film obyczajowy (Polska,Norwegia,2013) 04:55 W tonacji+ - magazyn muzyczny Canal + Sport HD 06:15 Sport bez fikcji: Święta wojna - film dokumentalny 07:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA - mecz: Los Angeles Clippers - Houston Rockets 11:00 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Legia Warszawa - Wisła Kraków 13:25 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 15:30 Piłka nożna: Premier League World - magazyn ligi angielskiej 16:00 Premiera: Piłka nożna - Ligue1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 17:00 Premiera: Basket+ - newsy sportowe 17:15 Premiera: Piłka nożna: La Liga - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 18:15 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 18:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska - mecz: Torino FC - Lazio Rzym 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Swansea City - Liverpool FC 23:00 Basket+ - newsy sportowe 23:15 CANAL+ KO: Sporty walki - MMA Bellator 134 - sport 01:15 Żeglarstwo: Barcelona World Race - podsumowanie sezonu 01:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA - mecz: Dallas Mavericks - Oklahoma City Thunder 04:15 Basket+ - newsy sportowe 04:30 One devotion - magazyn koszykarski 05:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji WBA, WBC i IBO w Monte Carlo - waga średnia: Giennadij Gołowkin - Martin Murray HBO HD 06:00 Rachel wychodzi za mąż - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 07:50 Demon salsy - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2014) 09:30 Tom, Dick i Harriet - komedia (USA,2013) 11:00 Człowiek ze stali - film SF (USA,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2013) 13:20 Piękna i Bestia - film fantasy (Francja,Niemcy,2014) 15:10 Dwanaście choinek - komedia romantyczna (USA,2013) 16:40 Facet od WF-u - komedia (USA,2007) 18:10 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy 18:40 Fun Size, szalone Halloween - komedia (USA,2012) 20:10 Biegnij, chłopcze, biegnij - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,Francja,Polska,2013) 22:00 Premiera: Dziewczyny 4 (9) 22:30 Premiera: Spojrzenia 2 (9) 23:00 Premiera: Wielki powrót 2 (4) 23:30 Daleko ci do sławy - komedia (USA,2013) 01:05 We krwi - film sensacyjny (USA,Wielka Brytania,Portoryko,2014) 02:55 Wspólnota Ducha Świętego - thriller (USA,2013) 04:25 Nagranie z wakacji - thriller (Holandia,2012) HBO 2 HD 06:00 Raport Europy - thriller SF (USA,2013) 07:30 Jakieś pytania do Bena? - komedia (Australia,2012) 09:10 Życie to pokusa - komedia romantyczna (USA,2012) 10:45 Kraina Jane Austen - komedia romantyczna (Wielka Brytania,USA,2013) 12:20 Ukryty księżyc - melodramat (Meksyk,USA,2012) 14:20 Speed Racer - film przygodowy (USA,Australia,Niemcy,2008) 16:35 Foo Fighters: Sonic Highways (4) 17:40 Nanga Parbat - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2010) 19:25 Klopsiki kontratakują - film animowany (USA,2013) 21:00 Gra o tron 3 (1) 22:00 Kwiaty na poddaszu - thriller (USA,Kanada,2014) 23:30 Dziewczyny 4 (9) 00:00 Spojrzenia 2 (9) 00:35 Opowieść o zabójcach - film sensacyjny (USA,2013) 02:10 Niepowstrzymani - film dokumentalny (Polska,2015) 03:25 Stalingrad - film wojenny (Rosja,2013) 05:30 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy HD 10:00 Terapia w sieci 3 (1) 10:30 Jezus mnie kocha - komedia romantyczna (Niemcy,2012) 12:10 StreetDance: Załoga gwiazd - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2013) 13:50 Złe wychowanie 3 (4) 14:20 Złe wychowanie 3 (5) 14:50 Złe wychowanie 3 (6) 15:20 Terapia w sieci 3 (1) 15:50 Jezus mnie kocha - komedia romantyczna (Niemcy,2012) 17:30 StreetDance: Załoga gwiazd - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2013) 19:10 Figurantka 3 (1) 19:35 Figurantka 3 (2) 20:10 Mój mąż to frajer - komedia (USA,2014) 21:45 Wielki Liberace - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2013) 23:45 Człowiek przyszłości - film SF (USA,Niemcy,1999) 01:55 Nieobliczalni - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,2012) 03:30 Figurantka 3 (1) 03:55 Figurantka 3 (2) 04:25 Bill Maher: Na żywo z DC - program rozrywkowy (USA,2014) 05:25 Autopromocja HBO - magazyn Cinemax HD 06:00 Decydujący głos - dramat polityczny (USA,2008) 07:55 BAFTA: Życie na ekranie: Kenneth Branagh (6) 08:25 Studium zwierzęcych zachowań - komedia romantyczna (Urugwaj,2013) 09:50 Mafia zabija tylko latem - komedia kryminalna (Włochy,2013) 11:20 Najlepsi reżyserzy: M. Night Shyamalan (76) 11:50 Mikołaj i Aleksandra - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,1971) 14:40 Jack, jakiego nie znacie - dramat biograficzny (USA,2010) 16:55 Studium zwierzęcych zachowań - komedia romantyczna (Urugwaj,2013) 18:20 Trudny zakład - komedia (Francja,1977) 20:00 Szklana menażeria - dramat psychologiczny (USA,1987) 22:10 Moja mała księżniczka - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2011) 23:55 Kapadocja 3 (2) 00:55 Pillow Book - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,Francja,Holandia,Luksemburg,1996) 03:00 Mikołaj i Aleksandra - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,1971) 05:45 Rzut wolny - film krótkometrażowy (Hiszpania,2011) Cinemax 2 HD 06:00 Bank do obrobienia - komedia kryminalna (USA,1974) 07:25 King Kong - film przygodowy (Nowa Zelandia,USA,2005) 10:25 Zygomatyka - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2013) 10:45 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy (USA,1996) 12:30 Cztery minuty - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2014) 14:10 Pierwszy poniedziałek października - komediodramat (USA,1981) 15:50 Remanent - komediodramat (USA,2012) 17:20 Bank do obrobienia - komedia kryminalna (USA,1974) 18:45 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy (USA,1996) 20:30 Mafia zabija tylko latem - komedia kryminalna (Włochy,2013) 22:00 Lot - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2012) 00:15 Plan C - komedia kryminalna (Holandia,2012) 01:50 Banshee 3 (5) 02:45 Kapadocja 3 (2) 03:45 BAFTA: Życie na ekranie: Billy Connolly (10) 04:15 Pierwszy poniedziałek października - komediodramat (USA,1981) Sundance Channel HD 06:00 The Disobedient 07:50 Ten Tiny Love Stories 09:30 The Writers' Room 2 (1) 10:00 Rankin Presents: Collabor8te (8) 10:40 Welcome to Pine Hill 12:05 Mikey and Nicky 14:00 The Disobedient 15:50 Ten Tiny Love Stories 17:30 The Writers' Room 2 (1) 18:00 Taśma 19:30 Zniszcz mu aparat 21:00 Secret State (1) 22:00 This is Martin Bonner 23:30 History of Fear 00:50 Macho 02:00 Taśma 03:30 Zniszcz mu aparat 05:00 Secret State (1) FilmBox 06:55 Z miłości do panny Hatto - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 09:00 TV okazje - magazyn 11:45 Koszykarz kung-fu - komedia (Chiny,Hongkong,Tajwan,2008) 14:00 Świat według Bundych 4 (22) 14:35 Świat według Bundych 4 (23) 15:15 Młodzi muszkieterowie - film kostiumowy (USA,2005) 17:35 Taxi 3 - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,2003) 19:20 TV okazje - magazyn 20:00 "Świat według Bundych" na FB: Świat według Bundych 5 (1) 20:35 "Świat według Bundych" na FB: Świat według Bundych 5 (2) 21:15 Kobiece poniedziałki: Coco Chanel (1/2) - film historyczny (Włochy,Francja,Wielka Brytania,2008) 23:15 Cios w serce - thriller (Australia,2008) 01:25 Lojalność ponad wszystko - komediodramat (Niemcy,USA,2006) 03:25 Z archiwum seksu: Niespokojne dusze 04:55 Jack Hunter i zaginiony skarb Ugaritu - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 06:20 Zakończenie programu FilmBox Extra 05:55 Sztorm - dramat obyczajowy (Belgia,Holandia,2009) 07:30 Asterix i Obelix: W służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości - komedia przygodowa (Francja,Hiszpania,Włochy,Węgry,2012) 09:15 Najlepsi z najlepszych - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:45 Tysiąc razy silniejsza - dramat obyczajowy (Szwecja,2010) 12:10 Kod Karola Wielkiego - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2008) 14:15 Opiekun do dziecka - komedia (Francja,2013) 15:45 Najlepsi kumple pod słońcem - komedia (Francja,2010) 17:15 Asterix i Obelix: W służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości - komedia przygodowa (Francja,Hiszpania,Włochy,Węgry,2012) 19:05 Zakochani w Rzymie - komedia romantyczna (USA,Włochy,Hiszpania,2012) 21:00 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Dzień odrodzenia - thriller SF (USA,2012) 22:55 Przyrodni brat (5) 23:40 Przyrodni brat (6) 00:25 Chromofobia - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,Francja,2005) 02:40 Arbitraż - thriller (USA,2012) 04:25 Fuksia, mała czarodziejka - film fantasy (Holandia,2010) 05:50 Nastoletnie aniołki - film przygodowy (Norwegia,2010) FilmBox Family 07:00 Wyzwanie miłości - film obyczajowy (Kanada,2009) 08:30 Kroczący grom - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 10:00 Najlepsze przyjaciółki - film familijny (Norwegia,2009) 11:20 Powrót Tomka Oszukańca - film przygodowy (Kanada,1994) 12:55 Rok, w którym Dolly Parton była moją mamą - komediodramat (Kanada,2011) 14:25 Wodną bombą w kota - film przygodowy (Estonia,Łotwa,Litwa,2004) 15:40 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film przygodowy (Finlandia,2004) 17:05 Dziewczyna z beatem 17:30 Niebo w błyskawicach - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2001) 19:00 Żegnaj, Czerwony Kapturku - film fantastyczny (Węgry,Kanada,1989) 21:00 Rosella (6) 00:15 Zakończenie programu FilmBox HD 06:15 Ślub w Vegas - komedia romantyczna (USA,2012) 07:40 Mali agenci: Wyścig z czasem w 4D - film przygodowy (USA,2011) 09:05 Muszkieterowie (9) 10:00 Nigdy się nie zakocham - film familijny (USA,Irlandia,2010) 11:30 Król wojowników - film sensacyjny (Japonia,Tajwan,Niemcy,Kanada,USA,Wielka Brytania,2010) 13:05 Taxi 4 - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,2007) 14:40 Czekając na cud - film obyczajowy (USA,2009) 16:10 Normalny facet - thriller (USA,2007) 17:45 Dwa światy - komedia fantasy (Francja,2007) 19:25 Sportowa niania - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2011) 21:00 Na ratunek - thriller (Niemcy,2008) 22:30 Maczeta - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 00:15 Zapach śmierci - horror (USA,2005) 01:45 Blizny przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1996) 03:55 Julia - dramat kryminalny (Francja,USA,Meksyk,Belgia,2008) TVP Kultura 07:00 Afisz kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Chłopi: Scheda (11/13) 08:20 Portrety: Stones in Exile - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 09:35 Start - komediodramat (Belgia,1967) 11:10 Stomp - film animowany (Polska,1984) 11:30 Niedziela z...: Dorotą Segdą - wywiad 12:25 Metropolitan Opera w Nowym Jorku prezentuje: Don Giovanni - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta z librettem Lorenzo da Ponte 15:35 Dekalog 89+: Filiżanki Yoko Ono - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 16:10 Chłopi: Scheda (11/13) 17:15 Portrety: Stones in Exile - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 18:35 Głos - film obyczajowy (Polska,1991) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego: Daas - dramat kostiumowy (Polska,2011) 22:10 Młody Tancerz Roku 2015: Dzień pierwszy - cykl reportaży 22:25 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Witkacy (11) - magazyn kulturalny 22:40 Młoda Polska: Matka - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2013) 23:30 Videofan: Kobas Laksa - magazyn kulturalny 23:35 Videogalerie: Kobas Laksa (122) - magazyn kulturalny 00:20 Informacje kulturalne 00:40 Kino nocne: Wymyk - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2011) 02:10 Młody Tancerz Roku 2015: Dzień pierwszy - cykl reportaży 02:30 Panorama kina polskiego: Daas - dramat kostiumowy (Polska,2011) 04:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.03.1986 07:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki: "Śpiewać każdy może" - Jerzy Stuhr (1) 07:40 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 5. Środkowa Dalmacja - Split 08:10 Cafe Historia: Skarby z Wisły 08:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Wojna i gospodarka (2) 09:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (61) 10:00 Był sobie człowiek: Anglia elżbietańska (16/26) 10:40 Ziemia nieznana: Bardzo zmysłowy film o Tunezji 11:10 Na celowniku terrorystów - reportaż (Polska,2002) 11:40 Chemiczny Bałtyk - reportaż (Polska,2006) 12:25 Most na Renie - dramat wojenny (USA,1969) 14:15 Notacje: Marian Fuks. Oskarżono mnie o szpiegostwo 14:30 Regiony z historią: Izabelin 14:50 Ex Libris 15:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Broń chemiczna 15:45 Sensacje XX wieku: Ypres - początek koszmaru 16:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 16:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki: "Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy" - Hanka Ordonówna (21) 17:00 Spór o historię: Granice kolaboracji 17:40 Flesz historii (225) - cykl reportaży 18:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (62) 19:00 Był sobie człowiek: Anglia elżbietańska (16/26) 19:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Tarnowskie ślady Józefa Bema 20:00 Einsatzgruppen. Oddziały śmierci: W dołach i rowach. Czerwiec - sierpień 1941 (1/4) 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii: Historia bez zakończenia 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Złoto Romanowów 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Bomba Hitlera 22:40 Generałowie Hitlera: Canaris - szpieg 23:35 Ostatni korespondent - film dokumentalny (Polska,USA,2014) 00:40 Ja, Don Giovanni - dramat biograficzny (Hiszpania,Włochy,2009) 02:55 Ziemia nieznana: Bardzo zmysłowy film o Tunezji 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Badziewiakowie (4) 06:55 Makłowicz w podróży 07:25 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Plemiona z przeszłości 07:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 08:35 Jeden z dziesięciu 09:05 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia 09:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 10:10 Muzeum polskiej piosenki 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy 11:25 Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju 12:25 Kabaretożercy 13:15 Tylko jeden skecz 13:35 Dzieciaki górą 14:10 Badziewiakowie (10) 14:35 Tylko jeden skecz 14:50 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 15:50 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 16:50 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: W krainie flamenco 18:20 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:35 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów 20:10 Śpiewające fortepiany 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:15 Hity kabaretu 23:10 À la show 23:45 Muzeum polskiej piosenki 00:00 Classic meets Pop 01:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal 02:25 Grzegorz Halama - Oklasky na Kabaretowej Scenie Dwójki 03:25 Kabaret Potem - Bajki dla potłuczonych 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 05:25 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (3) 05:40 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (3) 05:55 Smerfy (31) 06:25 Mali światowcy (11) 06:55 Bali (15) 07:10 Nie ma jak Rosie (15) 07:25 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 07:40 Przyjaciele lasu (16) - cykl reportaży 07:55 Misiowanki (17) 08:25 Domisie - program dla dzieci 08:50 Tom i Keri (2) 09:00 Dora poznaje świat (57) 09:30 Smerfy (62) 10:00 Reksio (47) 10:10 Stacyjkowo (15) 10:25 Baby Beetles (8) - program dla dzieci 10:30 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 10:35 Mali światowcy (11) 11:10 Bali (15) 11:25 Nie ma jak Rosie (15) 11:40 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 12:10 Misiowanki (17) 12:30 Kasztaniaki (20) 12:40 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:05 Tom i Keri (25) 13:15 Smerfy (31) 13:45 Mały miś (63) 14:10 Reksio (47) 14:25 Stacyjkowo (15) 14:35 Baby Beetles (6) - program dla dzieci 14:40 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 14:45 Masz wiadomość! - program dla dzieci 15:15 Baby Beetles (54) - program dla dzieci 15:20 Bajeczki Maszy (17) 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (24) 15:40 Tom i Keri (10) 15:50 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 16:20 Bali (16) 16:35 Nie ma jak Rosie (16) 16:45 Baby Beetles (6) 16:50 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 17:00 Supełkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 17:30 Misiowanki (18) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Dora poznaje świat (58) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (63) 19:25 Wieczorynka: Reksio (37) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Stacyjkowo (16) 19:40 Wieczorynka: Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa (16) 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź (17) 20:10 Była sobie Ziemia (13) 20:45 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa (2) 21:15 Niejadki i inne przypadki - program dla dzieci 21:35 Mieszkać w Europie 21:45 Ocalony świat 22:20 Jak to działa?: Lodówka (1) - program popularnonaukowy 22:50 Smerfy (32) 23:15 Literkowe ABC 23:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Seriale 06:05 Licencja na wychowanie: Ja się zastrzelę (70) 06:40 Licencja na wychowanie: Kto się boi dzieci (71) 07:15 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (2) 08:20 Domowisko 2 (11) 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz: Siostrzeniec (136) 10:00 Czego nie wiecie o Rodzince.pl 10:15 Rodzinka.pl: Wigilia (129) 10:50 Rodzinka.pl: Czyżby koniec? (130) 11:25 Ranczo: Jedźmy, nikt nie woła (102) 12:25 Ranczo: Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród (103) 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz: Tajemnica Możejki (137) 14:15 Ojciec Mateusz: Trefny towar (138) 15:15 Na dobre i na złe: O włos (541) 16:10 Rodzinka.pl: Ferie w domu (1) 16:45 Ranczo: Wielkie otwarcie (104) 17:45 Ranczo: Spadek (1) 18:45 Rodzinka.pl: Opiekunki (2) 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz: Wyścig z czasem (139) 20:20 Służby specjalne (2) 21:15 Ranczo: Goście z zaświatów (2) 22:20 Ranczo: Ksiądz z inicjatywą (3) 23:20 Ojciec Mateusz: Zagubiona (140) 00:20 Strażacy (3) 01:15 Glina (23) 02:10 Glina (24) 03:05 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (2) 04:05 Domowisko 2 (11) 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport HD 08:00 Sportowa niedziela - program sportowy 08:40 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - mecz 3. rundy 10:10 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - mecz 3. rundy 11:45 Polskie Falun - reportaż 12:30 Hokej: Polska Liga Hokejowa - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off: GKS Tychy - Ciarko PBS Bank Sanok 14:30 Tauron Bachleda Ski - śladami mistrza - reportaż 14:55 Jeździectwo - Cavaliada w Warszawie - Grand Prix 16:50 Podnoszenie ciężarów: Indywidualny Puchar Polski kobiet w Opolu - sport 19:00 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - mecz 3. rundy: Eugenie Bouchard - Coco Vandeweghe 21:00 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - mecz 3. rundy: Belinda Bencic - Caroline Wozniacki 23:00 Echa stadionów - program sportowy 23:20 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells - mecz 3. rundy: Madison Keys - Jelena Janković 00:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Play 06:00 Najbardziej sensacyjne nagrania policyjne na świecie (2) 07:00 Stołeczna drogówka (6) 07:30 Stołeczna drogówka (7) 08:00 Kolekcjonerzy (2) 08:30 Kolekcjonerzy (3) 09:00 Hardkorowy lombard (51) 09:30 Hardkorowy lombard (52) 10:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (590) 10:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (591) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (592) 11:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (593) 12:00 Gliniarze (26) 12:30 Gliniarze (27) 13:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne (26) 14:00 Hardkorowy lombard (95) 14:30 Hardkorowy lombard (96) 15:00 Auto-egzekucja (1) 15:30 Auto-egzekucja (2) 16:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie (9) 17:00 Wpadki i upadki (9) 17:30 Wpadki i upadki (10) 18:00 Wpadki i upadki (11) 18:30 Wpadki i upadki (12) 19:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne (27) 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard (82) 20:30 Oblicza wojny: Blitzkrieg - wojna błyskawiczna. Inwazja na Polskę 21:30 Tajna historia XX wieku (3) 22:00 Na rauszu przez świat (2) 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (5) 23:00 2Rude4UTube (78) 23:30 Filmowa orgia - film erotyczny (Francja,2012) 00:45 Moja pierwsza orgia - film erotyczny (Francja,2010) 02:30 Kama Sutra (25) 03:30 Gliniarze (20) 04:00 Stołeczna drogówka (27) 04:30 Stołeczna drogówka (28) 05:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (13) 05:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie (14) Polsat Cafe 06:00 Jem i chudnę: Agata 06:30 Przez żołądek do serca: Agata i Waldek (27) 07:00 Słodkie wypieki (9) 07:30 Zdrowie na widelcu: Ciasta (11) 08:00 Superniania (10) 09:00 Trudne sprawy (416) 10:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku (156) 10:30 Aleja sław (120) 11:00 Zoom na miasto (164) 11:30 Z tyłu sceny: Jarosław Kret (49) 12:00 Najgorętsze notowania Hollywood (7) 12:30 Gwiazdy na cenzurowanym (7) 13:00 Ślubna gorączka: Gabriela i Zbigniew (6) 14:00 Mama ma wychodne (3) 15:00 Porody (15) 16:00 Superniania (3) 17:00 Nasz nowy dom (5) 18:00 Człowiek wilk - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 19:00 Najgorsi lokatorzy świata (1) 19:30 Najgorsi lokatorzy świata (2) 20:00 Zdrady: Córka na boku (14) 21:00 Poprawki skalpelem: Żywe lalki (1) 22:00 Zdrowie na widelcu: Sól (58) 22:30 Gwiazdy na dywaniku (151) 23:00 Dobrenocki: Nie kocham się ze swoim facetem (69) 23:30 Z kamerą u Kardashianów (14) 01:00 Skandale Hollywood: Robert Downey Jr. (9) 02:00 The Face. Twarz: Who Will Be the Face? (10) 03:00 Poprawki skalpelem: Żywe lalki (1) 04:00 Zdrady (13) 05:00 Pierwsza 10 Hollywood (27) 05:30 Co naprawdę jemy (10) 4fun.tv 05:00 Muzyczna pobudka 09:00 Music Express 11:00 Music Shaker 13:00 Chcesz-masz 14:00 Music 4fun 16:00 Codzienna 20 18:00 Music Express 20:00 Music Shaker 22:00 Hot music 00:00 Music Shaker 02:00 Polskanocka Mjuzik.tv 06:00 Tylko hity 10:00 Najlepsze hity 13:00 Tylko hity 16:00 Gorące hity 20:00 Najlepsze hity 00:00 Tylko hity TV.Disco 06:00 Sunrise 10:00 Musicriver 14:00 Myday 18:00 Opener Party 22:00 Tomorrow Party Power TV 06:00 Power karaoke 07:00 Muzyczny poranek! 11:00 Extra klasyka 13:00 Power mix 18:00 Extra klasyka 20:00 100% Power 23:00 Hot Power 01:00 PowerTV.pl